


Sweet Dreams are Made of Kits

by black_mamba866



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Affirmation, Aftercare, Bondage, Catgirl, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Encouragement, F/M, GFE, Grinding, Kissing, L-Bomb, Outercourse, Pet Play, Pillow Talk, Virginity, blowjob, intercourse, reassurance, switch - Freeform, yandere aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866
Summary: Tags to be included in the post: [catgirl][gfe][pet play][pillow talk][reassurance][outercourse][intercourse][grinding][kissing][affirmation][virginity][kissing][creampie][l-bomb][blowjob][encouragement][cunnilingus][aftercare][switch][bondage][yandere aftercare]Script written for public performance and posting on the GoneWildAudio subreddits. All characters portrayed are above the age of eighteen. This is a work of fantasy by an adult for adults and about adults.





	Sweet Dreams are Made of Kits

[catgirl][gfe][pet play][pillow talk][reassurance][outercourse][intercourse][grinding][kissing][affirmation][virginity][kissing][creampie][l-bomb][blowjob][encouragement][cunnilingus][aftercare][switch][bondage][yandere aftercare]

[Dream sequence]

(purrs and meows, improv)

Mmm, baby, I love that we can snuggle up like this. It’s always my favorite part of the day.

Yes, it is, you know it is! I love getting to curl up in your lap so you can give me all the scritches.

(low) You know it always sets me to purring when you stroke my back.

(kitten-like) Unngh, yesss, just like that. (purr)

Oh, fuck, baby. Yessss, you know how I like it, ungh. I love how much that makes me want you, and I can feel how much it makes you want me.

(giggle) Yes, baby. I can feel your cock when I rub against you like that. But you’re not complaining, are you?

(kitten sounds improv, getting more breathy and heated, turning to moans)

Ungh, babe, I need you. I need to ride this cock of yours.

Yes, I’m sure. I know we’d discussed waiting for the right moment, letting it be *special*. But baby, we can make this special, can’t we?

I know you wanted your first time to be really romantic, love.

Yes, I understand you’re still worried about your abilities as a lover.

What have I told you, hm?

That’s right, I am confident that you and I will find a pattern that suits our needs. *We* are what matters in this. Not what you’ve seen in porn, not wheat my previous partners have or haven’t done. I’m with *you*. I want *you*. I need *you*.

(loving) Besides, babe. That cock of yours is so clearly hungry for me. And your first time should be fun, low pressure, it should be something you’ll want to think back on, a happy memory that’s as low stress as possible.

I know we had discussed our anniversary. And I think we should still plan for an amazing night on our anniversary, but let’s take the pressure off everything adding up just right for us.

You said you’re ready, I want to be sure you’re really really ready.

(kisses and general kitten sounds, moaning and panting)

(breathless) You’re sure, Darling?

(shiver) Yess, I am so ready for you.

You want me on top? You know I love to be on top, of course I’ll ride you baby.

(soft moans and kitty sounds) Fuck, ungh, god I love the way your cock feels against my cunt, just grinding against your shaft like this is so amazing. You like that heat, baby? The heat of my pussy grinding against your cock, the throbbing, wet heat of my cunt, so ready for you?

(shudders) I need you inside me, are you ready?

Ok, take your cock in hand, yeah, ungh, just like that. Now rub it against my pussy, ungh, fuck yes, oh fuck, baby. I love the feel of your cockhead rubbing me like that. (shudders, kitty sounds) Ungh, fuck yes.

Fuck, I neeeeed you. I neeeeeeeed your cock inside me. I’m gonna guide you, ok? I’m gonna take your cock in hand like…oh fuck yes, yes rub my clit baby. Fuck that feels so good. (pleasured kitty sounds)

Fuck, I’m gonna (kitty grown as cock slides in) Oooohhh, god, baby (purrs) Fuck your cock feels so amazing baby. I love the way you fill my tight little cunt, the way my pussy throbs around you (shudder, kitty sounds). Ungh, I love this feeling, I don’t want to move. I want to stay like this forever, you fitted inside me just so. (purrs) Your cock fits so well, ugh, this is so good.

Are you ready for me to start moving?

Doesn’t it feel great? Is it like you’d imagined?

Better? (blush) I told you it’d be good, I’m so glad you like it. But let me slide my pussy against your cock a little more (kitty groans). Ungh, yes, fuck. This is so much better than I had thought it could be, too, babe. Your cock fills me so well (panting) fuck, yes ungh (kitten sounds).

Oh fuck, god, baby I’m close, are you close?

Yeah? You’re close? I want you to cum baby, flood my pussy with your cum. I need you to fuck your load deep in my cunt. Yes, oh god fuck yes!

(kitten sounds/climax improv)

(coming down) Oh fuck, baby that, that was amazing.

(purrs and kitten sounds)

Ungh, yes, baby, but I need you to wake up now.

[shift](improv wake up requests)

I need you to wake up babe. I want to make love to you babe.

Maybe if I suck your cock it’ll wake you up?

(soft moans and kisses) Wake up baby, I want to revel in you.

(kissing turns to oral sounds) Wake up sleepyhead (oral sounds), I want to have you.

(abruptly stops) You’re awake *aren’t* you! You goof! (giggles)

Well for that, I’m not going to finish sucking your cock. (smirk)

Fine, you called my bluff, you know I love sucking your cock as much as I love waking up next to you.

(more oral sounds)

Hmm? What’s that? You want to eat my pussy? Of course! I still have a hard time believing you were a virgin when we met, babe. Your oral skills were amazing, and you just keep getting better.

(giggles) You remember our first time?

(surprise) You dreamed about it last night? Really?

(blushing) That makes me feel really happy. I loved our first time, baby. It was such a special moment for me to be able to be your first. And I have loved being your kitty-girl too. (meows knowingly before giggling)

Now, where was I? Oh yes, this beautiful cock of yours. Babe, your cock is fucking delicious. (soft moans and giggles) I love your cock, babe, I love the way it tastes, the way it feels in my mouth, the way you throb against my tongue. Fuck.

(soft moans and oral sounds) Ok, doll, I’ll let you eat my pussy, but I’m not giving up your cock. I’m going to suck your cock at the pace that I want you to eat my pussy, babe. Ok?

Yes, I’ll straddle your face like you like.

(whimpers and moans around his cock) Unngh, yes, fuck. I love the way you lick my clit, the way you suck on my lips. Fuck, your mouth feels so good against my pussy. (shudder)

(improv to orgasm, faceriding)

(panting heavily) Fuck, babe, ugh, so fucking good. You’re just getting better and better. Soon enough you’ll be able to get me off without thinking.

Yesss, baby. I know you’re still worried about your skills. But trust me. You’re amazing.

Now, let me ride this cock of yours. You know I love the way your cock feels when you’re inside me. It’s exquisite. I always feel so good when you’re buried inside my tight little pussy. (soft moans)

(increased breathlessness, moaning, and neediness)

Fuck, ungh, fuck baby. I fucking need your cock, baby. I need you to fuck me hard, babe. I need you to fuck that load deep into my cunt. I need you to drain your balls inside me baby. Paint my insides, claim me, mark me, RUIN ME. (moaning improv to orgasm, hard, Name)

(breathless) Oh god, baby. I love the way you feel inside me. I love when you cum inside me. The feeling of your cum dribbling from my pussy is always exhilarating.

(snuggle sounds) Ungh, yes, this is exactly what I needed this morning.

[shift](aftercare)

Come on baby, snuggle up tight, rest your head on my chest. (hums softly)

Yesss, just like that. Ungh, yes, I love being able to hold you close like this. Being able to stroke your hair. I love your hair baby. (sniff) Ungh, baby, you smell so good. Is this a new shampoo?

(content sighs) I love this time with you, you know? I love when I get to hold you close. I’ll always be here, baby. I’m always here for you.

Mmmhmm, of course you’re mine. I thought we’d been over that, babe. You’re mine, you’ll always be mine…always.

No, I’m not letting go of you. You’re mine. Even if I have to break your kneecaps. You’re too important to me.

Hmmmm, I love playing with your hair. It’s so soft. Ugh, and this curl is just fantastic. I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have hair like yours, curly, dark, so sweet.

(kissing sounds) You’re safe with me, yes, safe. I’m not letting you go, I told you. Settle down.

(soft murmurs) There you go, that’s much better. See, the ropes don’t hurt if you’re calm. No, no, you’re safe, I promise.

(happy soft sighs) Holding you close like this is so relaxing. I adore you, and I’m so happy you’re mine. You’re never going to leave me, right? Good. Not like you could anyway, with these ropes tying you to the bed (giggle).

(more giggles) No, you’re not going anywhere. You’re mine, and (tone shift) no one, is going to take you from me.


End file.
